


Closer, Softer, More

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Blindfolds, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: When the blindfolds come out at a party, Adam learns a lesson he never thought would be applicable to any part of his life.(The lesson is, maybe don't put on the blindfold and volunteer to be ordered around if those two things are your kinks.)





	Closer, Softer, More

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous ask someone left on my blog which read:
> 
> "imagine at a party, or some other weird gathering, where they're playing a game where you have to get blindfolded and you're partnered up with someone to guide you with their voice through some task. adam is partnered with lawrence, and he tries to laugh it off, but feeling lawrence around him, calmly instructing him on where to go and what to do, makes him feel all kinds of Ways. maybe after the game someone makes a stupid bet about which contestant can stay blindfolded the longest. adam says he has to go the bathroom to get away from it all because lawrence is feeding him pieces of fruit now and he's absolutely losing it. in a hallway lawrence corners him, and he Knows."
> 
> godspeed anon. thanks for the inspiration and sorry i took literal months to write this

“So, what kind of drinking game is this?” Adam thinks it’s Lawrence who asks—but it might have been James for all he knows. He’s not drunk, not by any means, but he _has_ been accepting drinks from whoever happened to hand him one. He’s pleasantly buzzed, he’d say.

Bruce and Matt had invited the office over for a “Cheeky Game Night”, which at some point devolved into...whatever the hell this is turning into.

Bruce shrugs at Adam. “Jacob said he found it on Buzzfeed or something.”

“Of course he did.” Adam stares at where Jacob lays almost spread eagle on the couch, a lightweight through and through. And Adam feels himself make a face at what Bruce is holding before he really makes the decision to participate

“Blindfolds? Really?” Adam huffs, puts down the drink he was holding. When he straightens he’s met with an unimpressed look from Bruce.

“Unless you have a better idea.” Bruce holds out a tie, raises his eyebrow a bit higher—like a _challenge_.

Adam puffs out a breath. “Guess I don’t.” He takes the green silk tie, asks, “How are we doing this?”

James shrugs, “Pick a partner?”

Adam feels a little awkward, having vague memories of elementary school teachers telling him to pair up and Adam having no friends in the class. That is until Lawrence declares, “I think me and Adam could be the dream team.”

Adam gets no word in edgewise as Lawrence sidles up to him and offers to help him tie the blindfold on.

 

* * *

 

When they start the game, they come to the unanimous decision to do an obstacle race of sorts. One partner is blindfolded and the other is ‘their eyes’ so to speak. The one who guides cannot touch the other.

So Adam sighs and takes his position where Lawrence leads him, waits for the race to start.

When he hears Jon, their unofficially-official referee say “Go!” Lawrence just hones in on Adam, stands body-heat close. Says, “Go forward.”

Adam feels the breath on the back of his neck, feels himself suppress a shiver. He moves forward, and even then, Lawrence doesn’t let up with how close he is. Doesn’t let up with the whisper-close words at Adam’s neck.

In those ten minutes of that silly obstacle course, surrounded by his friends laughing and by Lawrence’s presence, there is something that gets Adam so on edge. It’s just... something about it, about Lawrence’s presence, that feels like an intensely intimate moment in the middle of the crowd. And being told exactly what to do without even being touched, feeling someone so _close_ and so _in charge_ …. He almost blushes at how he feels a spike of arousal shoot down his spine. It’s not the time nor the place but it’s happening anyway.

By the end of the game, Adam has an ache at the pit of his stomach. But it’s over, the game is. He takes a deep breath and he moves away from Lawrence, lifts his blindfold. Crinkles his eyebrow at the sight of Bruce still wearing the tie over his eyes, leaning heavily against Matt.

“Uh, Bruce.” Adam calls out, watches Bruce’s eyebrow twitch at his name. “Aren’t we done?”

There’s a silence before Bruce (all too happily) declares, “Nah.”

Adam takes a deep, _deep_ breath. Bruce looks _way_ too pumped about being ordered around by Matt to even qualify as being a pawn in a game. He looks back at Lawrence and the smile, _oh the smile_ Lawrence gives him can only be described as wicked.

He gulps and slips the blindfold back on.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow one thing leads to another and he’s sitting on a couch while Lawrence is feeding him. _Hand_ -feeding him strawberries. Go figure.

Every time Lawrence’s hand comes back, his fingers linger just a little too long on Adam’s lips. And it gets to him, the fact that he can’t tell when Lawrence’s touch is coming back; the fact that he can't see him, can barely hear his presence.

Adam’s skin feels like it’s overheating even though Lawrence has barely even touched him. He takes a deep breath through his mouth, holds it in his lungs. He can hear Lawrence shift ever so slightly beside him.

Lawrence murmurs into his ear, the sound of it a deep rumble, “Open your mouth, Kovic.”

The breath knocks out of him so shakily, he’s almost embarrassed. _Almost._

Lawrence comes back with another piece of fruit, holds it to Adam’s bottom lip and keeps it there. There’s an unspoken challenge in his action—Adam can imagine the way Lawrence raises an eyebrow. Adam hesitates, unsure of what he’s being asked to do, what Lawrence wants from him. He puffs out a smaller breath, pushes his tongue out, letting it run over the strawberry, the tips of Lawrence’s fingers, warm and covered in juice.

He hears Lawrence huff out a breath. Everything feels like it’s too much.

Lawrence says, softly, almost a murmur, “Good boy.”

Everything feels like it is _way_ too much.

“I gotta.” Adam gulps, feels Lawrence pull back. “Bathroom. I have to go to the….”

There’s a second of silence before Lawrence says, “I’ll lead you there.”

 _Too much._ He takes off the mask and forfeits the game. It looks like no one is even watching them so it’s a moot point—his eyes land back on Lawrence, taking in his dark stare.

Adam can’t really deal with it, he’s not in the headspace. He gets up and says, “No, I’m an adult. I can do it by myself.”

He stands abruptly and leaves down the dark hallway, feeling lightheaded. When he gets to the bathroom door, he shakes himself, lays his forehead on the closed door, feels his boner uncomfortably pressing against his jeans. _Breathe. Breathe._

Even with the blood pounding in his ears, he’s surprised when Lawrence manages to sneak up on him.

“I thought you didn't need any help,” he says, sounding a little smug. Adam jumps at the words, snapping to look at him.

He’s glad his voice doesn’t crack when he answers, “I _don’t._ ”

Lawrence lifts an eyebrow, lowers his voice. “You sure you don’t? Cause I could help you with,” he flits his eyes down to Adam’s very noticeable boner. “With whatever you might need help with.”

Adam narrows his eyes, tries to decipher if Lawrence is being serious. Says, “If this is your way of pranking me or something, I’m—”

“It’s not.” Lawrence _sounds_ genuine. Adam only drops his defensive stance a little and listens. “I’m being serious. And I’m taking responsibility for a… _situation_ that I’m pretty sure I caused.”

Huffing a breath, Adam juts out his chin. Meets Lawrence’s eyes straight on. Says, “I guess.”

Adam looks over Lawrence’s shoulder, a little worried about what he’s agreed to do _in a coworker’s apartment_. He opens the door to the bathroom and turns on the light, watches as Lawrence follows him inside and lifts an eyebrow, asking, “You guess?”

Shutting the door, Adam shoots back, “Were you expecting a ‘please’?”

“Nah. A simple ‘fuck me hard’ would have sufficed.”

With a smile that Adam wants to punch off, Lawrence leans into his space under the guise of locking the door behind him. Adam takes a measured breath, says, “Let’s make this quick.”

“Ouch, no foreplay?”

“I think you already took care of that.”

“Hard to dispute that.” They’re so close Adam can feel how warm Lawrence’s breath is. Adam opens his mouth to retort but closes it just as fast when he sees Lawrence’s eyes land on it, a deep-seated _want_ trapped in them. Lawrence’s mouth twitches with a smile.

“So what got you going— the ordering you around or the feeding?”

Adam shrugs. Lets a silence settle over them before Lawrence gives him a look like he wants him to elaborate. So Adam does. He shrugs again, says, “Bit of both.”

Humming, Lawrence says, “Good to know.”

Adam lifts an eyebrow.

“For future reference, y’know? Never know when I might need that information again.”

Adam says nothing.

“So would you like me to do it again? The ordering around part, at least.”

“Hey, I’ll try anything once.”

“I think this would count as a double dip, technically.”

Scoffing, Adam says, “Technicalities.”

Lawrence huffs a chuckle, licks his lips, clears his throat. Says, softly, commanding, “I want you to close your eyes. Don’t open them unless I tell you.”

Adam tries to look like this does nothing for him but slips his eyes closed anyway. Says, “Mhmm.”

Despite the fact that he’s making a show of trying not to let Lawrence know how much he’s affecting him, he still shivers when he feels Lawrence’s hands land on his shoulders. The hands trail down Adam’s arms, excruciatingly slow, the movements calculated. By the time Lawrence reaches his hands, Adam is strung out on the touch alone. He almost kicks himself to being _this_ turned on at just a simple _touch_.

Lowly, Lawrence says, “Put your hands behind your back. Don't move them.”

And Adam nods, moves his arms without really thinking about it. Just follows the command Lawrence gives him. He’s weak, okay?

“Tell me if you want me to stop at any time.” Lawrence's voice is heavy and it’s _definitely not helping Adam’s problem._ Now that he considers it, Lawrence is his problem. All of it. All of him. Whatever. Lawrence is the worst.

Lawrence gently runs his hands down Adam’s chest and teases the edge of Adam’s waistline before sliding his hand down over the outline of Adam’s cock.

Adam clenches his jaw, grits out, “You’re the worst.”

Lawrence doesn’t hesitate as he bats back, “Good to know.”

Adam chokes on a moan as Lawrence drags his hand up roughly. Adam can almost smell the smirk off his lips.

He doesn’t want to push it so he bites his tongue, sighs out while he feels Lawrence lean in even _closer,_ his breath on Adam’s neck.

“I wonder if you’re leaking already,” he says casually before pressing his lips to Adam’s skin, right where his pulse thrums.

For lack of a comeback, Adam just exhales. Feels Lawrence unbutton his jeans methodically. He definitely _is_ leaking, and he definitely is _not_ excited for Lawrence to see and point it out. Adam is like this just because Lawrence is such a merciless tease and Adam hates him a little.

Lawrence pushes his pants down, leaves his underwear on for a second. Adam isn’t sure what he’s doing until he feels Lawrence’s forehead on his shoulder, his thumbs under his waistband.

“You are,” He whispers. Adam feels his underwear slip down, air hitting his heated skin. Soon after, Lawrence’s warm hand wraps around his cock, and he resists a moan.

“Already,” Lawrence says, thumb rubbing circles around the head of Adam’s dick, feeling the precum on there.

Adam has to take a second, a breath, before he replies, “Happens when someone teases you for an hour straight.”

“Sorry,” he doesn’t sound sorry at all.

Lawrence doesn’t move. His thumb rolls over the head of Adam’s cock slowly, making Adam feel almost overwhelmed _already._

Adam digs his nails into the door behind him, “Can you— touch me more?”

Lawrence huffs a laugh, “Is _please_ not in your vocabulary tonight?”

Adam gulps, “What, you want me to call you _master_ or _daddy_?”

“Please Adam, I’m not 21 anymore. Sir will do just fine.”

In the flattest voice ever, “Please _sir_.”

Lawrence tsks. “I thought you’d be a lot nicer once I had my hand on your dick.”

“Niceness and” —sharp breath— “hand job quality don’t always correlate.”

Lawrence gives Adam’s cock a slow pump. “Seems all these years of research haven't paid off after all.”

“Fuck off,” Adam says, his voice sounding like it’s melting.

“Hmm.” Lawrence lays a soft kiss to Adam’s neck. “That’s interesting.”

Adam paws at Lawrence’s chest weakly, too lost in his pleasure to care that he broke Lawrence’s rule about staying still. Lawrence is finally _moving his hand_. The rhythm is slow and torturous but he’s _moving_.

Lawrence makes a disapproving noise but says no more, continuing on his torturous rhythm, twisting his wrist on every upstroke. The fire in Adam’s stomach stokes itself, he feels the pleasure crawling over him, just this side of almost neglectful. The pace is so _slow_ but so _good,_ he gasps with the build-up of pleasure, his hips making aborted, half-movements.

Lawrence’s free hand presses Adam’s twitching hips to the door, steadying them. Adam swallows a whine, tries and fails to contain his hips. Lawrence presses his lips to Adam’s ear, and Adam hears him breathe out, hears him say, “Don’t move your hips. This is how _I_ want to touch you. Say yes if you understand.”

Choking on a breath, Adam nods, clears his throat to say, “Yes.” His own voice sounds wrecked to his ears already. He doesn't know how much more of this teasing he can take.

The hand on his hip squeezes, lets go. Adam tries to steady himself, take a breath. His hands are squeezing Lawrence’s shoulders for some grounding, but all attempts at calming down fly out of his head as Lawrence lets go of his dick. He lets out a rather undignified whimper, is about to ask Lawrence _what the fuck is he thinking_ when he hears Lawrence spit into his palm. The sound is filthy and premonitory and why the fuck is Adam so turned on, holy fuck.

“Please.” It slips out of his mouth before he can stop it.

“What was that?” Lawrence sounds so smug.

Adam can’t bring himself to care about his dignity. “I said _please._ ”

“Thought so.”

Lawrence wraps his hand around Adam’s cock again, his grip tight and slicker than before. It’s so good, so _fucking_ good, Adam can’t help his moan. He keeps his hips still, though, which he is incredible proud of. He feels like he’s being edged, which he might as well be—he’s been hard for so long. Lawrence’s rhythm is slow, nothing what Adam would do to himself, but it’s faster than before, and he’s one part grateful, twenty parts frustrated at Lawrence.

He groans. Doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

“Lawr—ence.”

“Hmm?”

“ _Please._ ”

“Please what?”

“More. Something. Faster.”

“Hmm,” Lawrence makes that noise, like he’s contemplating on actually _doing_ what Adam asks. But his speed doesn't change. He maintains his torturous pace.

Adam chokes on a moan, head thumping onto the door. Why is Lawrence such an asshole, why is he going so _slow_ , why does it feel so _good—_?

Choking on a moan, Adam can barely take it.

His hand speeds up, just slightly. But it’s enough to make Adam’s body tense up. He feels like he could come, like he could if Lawrence just went a little faster, tightened his grip a little more—

The words tumble out of him before he can stop them. Adam asks, “Can I—?”

Lawrence hums, “Can you what?”

Adam swallows thickly, unsure about if he should even be _asking_ this. He feels like he’s opened a door he didn't know was there, something unspoken between them, but it felt weird if he hadn't asked. Maybe this is where the evening was pointing to. All events leading up to Adam asking Lawrence—

His voice is whispered when he asks, “Can I come?”

He actually _hears_ Lawrence’s breath catch. There's a moment of silence where Adam is tempted to open his eyes, to see if Lawrence looks as disheveled as Adam feels. The moment passes when Lawrence lets out a breath. Adam can feel it on his lips.

“Yes,” Lawrence says. “Please. Please come for me.”

Accompanying his words, he speeds up his hand. _Fuck._ The speed is what Adam needs, what he’s been craving for _so long_.

Lawrence’s lips land at the edge on his mouth. It’s almost not a kiss, feels more like an accident on Lawrence’s part and Adam is too far gone to correct it. Lawrence’s hand is not letting up, his pace fast and dirty, wanting him to come, _pleading_ him to.

He feels Lawrence's hot breath against his lip, a whispered mantra of, “Come on, baby boy, come for me, come on—”

Adam can feel his orgasm fast approaching at Lawrence’s movements, at his words. His hands grip at Lawrence's shoulders, fingers dancing, unsure of where to land.

Then, all at once, before he can even tell Lawrence it’s happening, his orgasm unravels at the pit of his stomach. He lets out a broken moan which Lawrence seals his lips over, keeping him quiet. Adam can’t even process the implications of it being a _kiss_ , their first, all he knows is he feels so _good—_

Adam comes, his orgasm longer than he knew was even possible, and Lawrence pulls back, whispers against his lips, “Good boy, look at you. Good boy.”

Oh, _god_. Adam fucking whimpers. He hadn’t expected to feel this helpless under Lawrence’s hands but there he was. Feeling like he’d been wrung out, covered in sweat, his shirt probably painted with cum.

All through his orgasm, Lawrence’s hand doesn’t stop. Not until Adam whimpers again, says, in a voice that sounds alien to him, “Stop.”

Lawrence does. His hand slips off Adam’s softening cock. Adam isn't sure what to expect then, but Lawrence leaning in for a more-than-tender kiss is low on the list. Their kiss is different from the one they shared just before Adam came. It’s tinged with softness, nervousness. Adam feels tentative in it, almost, and he thinks back to the unspoken door between them. He’s been opening all sorts of doors lately. Maybe he’s in a mental corridor.

Lawrence pulls back from the kiss before Adam does, leaves Adam wanting more. While Adam attempts to untangle his muddled thoughts of doors and possibilities and metaphors, he feels Lawrence wiping at his dick with toilet paper, cleaning him up then tucking him back into his underwear.

As Lawrence zips him up, he says, “You can open your eyes now.”

Oh right. Adam’s eyes slip open. He takes in Lawrence’s face— he looks shyer than Adam’s ever seen him. Guarded, almost. There’s a hint of a smirk on his still kiss-red lips. Adam loves every second of it.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just… didn't expect my night to turn out like this.”

“Would you say it’s on an upswing or a downswing?”

“I think it peaked, honestly.”

“On being bad or…?”

“Gee, I dunno.”

They both laugh, Adam feeling self-conscious, almost shy. Like he’s asking Lawrence out to the prom like a kid or something. But then— He could be. He could ask Lawrence out. Like when people like each other.

Like what you're supposed to do _before_ handjobs in bathrooms.

Adam clears his throat. “Hey, Lawrence?”

“Yeah?”

“I know we're doing this backwards, but. Do you wanna go on a d—?”

Someone knocks on the door which Adam is still leaning on. His body stiffens, thinking about how much the bathroom smells like sex, about the fact that there's _two_ people in it. The fact that he will never live this down depending on who’s behind the door.

He looks at Lawrence for help but Lawrence looks as scared as he feels. The knock comes again, this time accompanied by a voice asking, “Is there someone in there?”

 _It’s Matt_ , Adam realises. It’s not ideal in any way, but Matt is less likely to hold this whole thing against them for the foreseeable future. Except that this is _his_ bathroom. In _his_ apartment. Adam isn’t looking forward to this encounter.

When the knocks come for a third time, Adam looks to Lawrence, who nods to him. He nods back and squares himself, turns so that he’s almost back-to-chest with Lawrence, and he unlocks the door, opens it.

What he finds is definitely not what he expected. Matt is standing in the middle of the hallway with Bruce leaning over his shoulders, head tucked into Matt’s neck. As the bathroom light floods the hallway, Bruce’s head pulls back, leaving what seems to be a hickey on Matt’s neck.

Adam swallows a laugh and stands stock-still in front of Matt. There’s an odd look of understanding that passes through them, and he sees Matt nod. He nods back and steps out of the bathroom, knowing Lawrence will follow. He doesn’t watch as Bruce and Matt walk into the bathroom, only hears the door close.

Behind him, Lawrence snickers. His head drops onto Adam’s shoulder. Adam laughs, too. Almost in time with Lawrence’s puffs of breath. After a second, Adam notices that Lawrence has snuck his hand onto Adam’s hip, fingers drumming against the skin.

Lawrence’s lips are close to his ear as he murmurs, “Were you trying to ask me something before we were interrupted, by the way?”

Adam shrugs, “Nothing important.”

“ _Sounded_ important.”

“Oh well.”

“I may be jumping the gun, but if that question ended the way I suspect it did, the answer is yes. I will go on a date with you.”

Adam laughs weakly. “Didn't know you were a mind reader now.”

“Whoops, now you know all my secrets.”

Adam lets out a breath, “So, hypothetically, a date….”

Lawrence nods. Says, “We can discuss details later. I think I just heard Matt’s knees hit the floor.”

Adam rolls his eyes, smiling. Behind him, he hears the door to the bathroom rattle, and he goes to make a joke about who’s on top in there when he hears, clear as day, Bruce’s ragged moan.

Adam’s straightens his back, says only, “Yeah,” then follows Lawrence back to the light of the living room with matching steps.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this, hit me up on my [bloge](http://shiphaus.co.vu) for more! who knows, i might pick your headcanon to turn into a fic months after you've sent it in!


End file.
